Safe and Sound
by Beni Malkal
Summary: Para sempre, ele estaria são e salvo. One-shot MavisZeref


**Fairy Tail** pertence apenas ao _Hiro Mashima_

**N/A: **Oi pessoal Mais uma MavisZeref, hm? Essa aqui foi inspirada na música _Safe and Sound_ da Taylor Swift. Eu não consideraria uma songfic por não realmente mostrar a música, mas é linda e tem tudo a ver, quem quiser dá uma olhada lá!

Espero que gostem, minna!

* * *

Ela trabalhava em sua ilha naquele dia. Criava a magia que permitia aos magos da Fairy Tail localizarem esta, que seria o porto seguro de todos que desejassem. Um lugar para onde você poderia ir e se sentir bem. Um paraíso.

O lugar onde moravam as fadas.

Sentiu. Uma pequena vibração, tão conhecida. Correu até o ponto em que ocorrera. Um pequeno garoto, de cabelos negros, deitava sobre a ilha. Sua face parecia tão morta quanto a vegetação, que um segundo atrás era tão bonita. Mesmo vendo toda a calamidade, a garota tocou seu rosto.

– Como chegou aqui, Zeref? – perguntou, porém seu tom era divertido. Encontrar aquele menino lhe trazia uma sensação de paz inacreditável. Ele era um exímio mago, e seu amigo de infância, até a guerra começar. Ele estava errado, e sabia disso, mas ao começar, não conseguia mais parar. Ele foi amaldiçoado com uma magia que trazia seu lado negro à tona.

Este Zeref havia criado os maiores demônios de todo o mundo mágico. Ele evidentemente não merecia sua amizade. Porém, havia aqueles momentos. Momentos em que Zeref recuperava sua verdadeira identidade, a abraçava e implorava pelo seu perdão. Mavis era a única coisa que o trazia de volta a si. Ela não podia deixá-lo. Ela não queria deixá-lo.

Então procuraram um modo. A menina, de 15 anos apenas, penetrou as raízes mais profundas da magia, e descobriu uma forma. Porém, teria um preço. Ele sofreria, incessantemente, com crises em que mataria tudo à sua volta. Sem aviso. Sem conseguir evitar.

Por isso, eles se separaram. E ele estava de volta, mesmo sendo perseguido por todos do mundo mágico.

Ele abriu os olhos, fitando as mechas louras tão características da menina. A fada que o mantinha avançando.

– Mavis, eu estou indo – disse, e imediatamente surgiram lágrimas em sua face. Ele não queria deixa-la. Não podia deixa-la. – Eu não posso mais viver. Vim te dizer adeus, e então eu irei embora. Eu não posso mais matar ninguém.

Ela o abraçou o mais forte que pôde.

– Não, não vai. Essa é a ilha das fadas, certo? Elas podem te ajudar. Eu posso te ajudar. Não desista de sua vida assim! Nós não vamos deixar! Sua vida significa algo... sua vida significa algo para mim. Você tem que me prometer que vai lutar!

– Mas eu não posso, Mavis. Eu sempre vou vencer. Nunca haverá um humano que possa me destruir. Eu tenho que ir. - disse, mas não se afastou dos braços finos da garota. E então sentiu. Estava vindo. – Mavis. Mavis, você tem que ir agora. Vá, Mavis!

Ele a empurrou o mais forte que pôde. Ela levantou-se perto dali, a testa sangrando. Ele já se contorcia, o peso da vida sobre ele.

A dor era insuportável. Ele rezava para que Mavis tivesse o bom senso de correr quando sentiu alguém o abraçando, o confortando, tomando-o para si.

– Eu nunca vou te deixar ir embora – disse a loira, e Zeref sentiu lágrimas em sua camisa. – Feche os olhos. Eu estou aqui. Você nunca vai ficar sozinho. Você não vai machucar ninguém. Vamos ficar bem, ninguém vai nos machucar aqui... Nós ficaremos sãos e salvos. Eu prometo.

Ele fechou seus olhos, e sentiu a dor indo embora. Mavis. Mavis estava ali. Ela não o deixaria machucar ninguém, ela nunca deixara, certo? Ela era sua fada, sempre o protegendo.

– Por favor, não me deixe sozinho – implorou ele, enquanto soluçava. Ali, eles dormiram, invisíveis a guerra que se seguia.

Eles ficariam bem. Tudo passaria.

A manhã chegou, e os olhos dele se abriram devagar. São e salvo. Com ela.

Ao olhá-la, percebeu que seus olhos nunca mais se abririam. Porém, não era como os outros humanos que abatera. Ainda possuía... _vida._ Podia vê-la correndo pelas árvores, e soube que sempre estivera certo. Aquela menina nunca fora algo mundano. As lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, ao ver que perdera seu maior amor. Deitou-se, ainda abraçado a ela.

– Ficaremos bem. Eu nunca vou deixar nada te machucar. Ficaremos sãos e salvos... Ficaremos sãos e salvos...

Enquanto estivesse na ilha das fadas, nunca estaria sozinho. Sempre protegido pelo brilho que ela emanava.

Para sempre, são e salvo.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu choro demais com toda fanfic que leio/faço, fala sério. Eu demorei umas 2h para fazer essa porque eu estava ouvindo a música na hora, e é tão linda... Ok, né. Obrigada por lerem minna! Espero que tenham gostado, qualquer errinho avisem aí!

Reviews?


End file.
